Dreams Do Come True
by madilove26
Summary: Wyntir is a twenty five year old American who is in love with the Doctor Who series and the idea of being abl to travel the time and stars with a man who has the same wonder and love for life she does. What will happen when she finds the real Doctor and his tradis and he takes him with her on his travels.
1. Chapter 1

Wyntir's POV

"Come on Jannie, If we don't hurry we're going to miss it." I grabbed my best friends hand and pushed our way threw the crowd. We were at a Doctor Who convention and the night was going to be spent re-watching as much of the series as we could. We go to out staked out area in the clearing then I took a minute to look around. Everyone was dressed up as someone or another. Jannie and I had chosen what we normally did for things like this. I was dressed up as the female version of Captain Jack Harkness, which were my dark jeans with my combat boots. A black button up with red suspenders tucked in with a black belt. My hair was up in a bun and I had a long black over coat. Lets just say that I turned a lot of heads dress up like this. Jannie was dressed up as Rose Tyler in light jeans a white t-shirt with a English flag and her blond hair pulled up.

We had watched most of the first season when I felt my legs falling asleep so I decided that I should get up and go to the bathroom.

"Hey Jannie, I'm going to the bathroom, you coming?" Jannie just stood up and followed me. I got out before Jannie did and I waited for her standing against the wall of the ally way when I saw a blue police box not to far from where I stood. I smiled and went over and looked at the replica TARDIS.

A few moments latter a man stepped out and he was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. He also had on a long black coat that was like the one I was wearing along with blue converses. He was a thinner man but not to thin. He had jet black hair that was wavy and parted to the side. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be more gray than blue but they were beautiful.

"Excuse me what day is it?" He had a smooth English accent and it made me smile. _This guy is good _I thought.

"October 11,2020, May I ask who you are?" He looked me in the eyes and I saw this amazement and sense of sounder in the blue gray pools.

"I'm the Doctor." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You and pretty much every other guy at this convention. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm waiting on my friend Rose Tyler. Can I ask for your real name?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "The Doctor."

I started to laugh again but then I realized he was being serious.

"Well your parents must have been big Doctor who fans or you changed your name."

"Now it's my turn to ask what you are talking about but first can I have your real name?"

"I'm Wyntir and your name is the doctor but you don't know about the Show."

He smiled at me slightly. "No I don't Wyntir, could you please explain what show you are referring to?"

"The Doctor Who series. It's about this man, well he's a man but he is not human. He is a time lord; the last of the time Lords and he had many companions, Such as captain Jack Harkness really a guy and Rose Tyler along with several others. They travel through out space and time saving all kinds of people and life forms. And they travel in his TARDIS, which stands for Time And Dimension(s) In Space. I'd love to travel with the doctor and learn all that information and save those precious life forms, all life is amazing and precious you know, this one time Jamie, friend that I'm waiting on, wanted to kill and spider and, even though I hate spiders, I picked it up between this glass and this paper and took it outside. I am so sorry I'm rambling ramble when I get on topics I love or I'm trying to understand something.'

The man in front of me just smiled this smile of amazement. "That's quite alright, now I don't say this a lot but would you like to do get a coffee I know this little dinner that's open 24/7…"

"That sounds great but just let me tell my friend Jannie that I'm leaving, she drove me here anyway."

He smiled "I'll wait here."

I ran off to find Jannie. It took me forever to find Jannie because she had already went to back to our spot. I explained where I was going and she just smiled and waved me on.

I ran back to the ally and I couldn't find the man that was standing there but this "TARDIS " was still there and the door was cracked open. I knocked and the door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was in the REAL TARDIS and it was HUGE.

"Doctor?" I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to find the man standing there smiling at my amazement. I realized I was standing on the control platform.

"I take it you like what you see?"

I was jumping up and down. "Of course I do I am in the real TARDIS!"

I bounced over to the doctor unable to really contain my complete wonder and excitement.

"You are the real doctor?"

He smiled and pulled the lever, which sent the TARDIS on her way to our new destination.

"Yes I am, and how much would you like coffee in the Quwafra Galaxy, Home to the best coffee in the known universe? "

I took his hand and headed to the door of the TARDIS

"Come on lets go."

He smiled and followed me "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes now come on."

We stepped out of the TARDIS and I was blown away for I was on an alien planet with the one and only Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor POV

I sat there across the table from a laughing young woman. Her dark brown hair falling loosely from the bun it was pulled into. Her eyes were light up with amazement and wonder at the stories I was telling her. I have had many companions but none of them light up like this. She was so fascinated about the many different types of life I have come across and the many intelligent ways I have saved many worlds. She was so fascinated with me and I in turn felt the same way about her.

"So now that I have given you my biography what about you?"

"I'm not any where as interesting as you."

"Now that isn't true everyone is interesting."

She smiled at me and I returned one hoping to encourage her to talk to me.

"Well what do you want to know?'

"Everything." I blurted out without really thinking and when I saw this look of fear cross her beautiful crystal blue eyes I kicked myself and thought quick on my feet. "Only as much as you want to tell me."

"Well I'm talking collage classes I don't know what exactly what I want to do. I know I want to do something in medicine but I'm not sure exactly what specifically I want to do. I love any kind of music and I write in my feel time. I never end up finishing the stories though I plan to one day. Most of mine are ideas I think about too much and decide to write them down. Oh I must be boring you with my rambling."

I smiled as a faint blush came across her cheek and I gently reached out for her and she looked up and made eye contact with me. Those eyes, those haunting blue eyes filled with so much hurt and pain from past memories. Why were they so familiar and why did I have this strange feeling that I was the one she needed comforting from.

"Wyntir…" I gently reached up and placed my hand against her cheek wiping the tear that escaped down her cheek.

"I'll promise I'll do whatever it is I can do to help you.." A small smile crossed her face as she let her guard down and cried.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do Doctor, I am broken, so hurt that I don't know if anyone can help."

I took her face in my hands forcing her to look at me.

"You are not broken, you are strong but just because you are strong doesn't mean that you have you face things alone, I am here for you now okay?"

She smiled and took my hand in hers.

"There was only one other person that told me I wasn't broken. I called him my alien prince."

My eyes widened as the connection was made in my mind. There was one person that called me that and I hadn't seen her since she was eighteen.

Wyntir's POV.

I saw the Doctor's eyes widen as I said these words. He slowly took my hand and placed it over his left heart and then had me stretch out my other hand and place it over his right one.

I felt the doctor's two hearts beating and I started to cry more. This feeling I had felt any of times from the time I was five until I was eighteen. Many of the nights the beating of these to hearts were my lullaby accompanied by the voice of the man the beat belong to.

"Doctor…It's you"

He smiled and squeezed my hands started to cry himself.

"Yes it's me, But when we meet then you told me your name was Gwendelyn."

I smiled and held his hand tight. "That was my princess name as a child my really name is Wyntir."

He smiled "That's a princes name to and I really Prefer Doctor."

"But you're my alien prince."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "And I always will be."

* * *

Sorry it took so long it update so much homework not enough time. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapters will be written in gernal enterys explaining Madi and the Doctor's past. Sorry I desided to change names I like these better for this story.


End file.
